He's mine and you know it
by Redwing
Summary: With Harry in the picture, there's sibling rivalry between Ginny and Ron. Ginny knows she's lost out, but wishing won't change a thing. Implied Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ron. *stand alone fic*


"He's mine and you know it."  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: With Harry in the picture, there's sibling rivalry between Ginny and Ron. Ginny knows she's lost out, but wishing won't change a thing. Implied Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ron. *stand alone fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any portion of Harry Potter and all related characters. Except my much loved copies of the books. Those, I do own. Mua- ha-ha-ha!  
  
A.N: This is my first attempt at anything even remotely het. As a slash writer, don't ask me where it came from. I don't know. Mighta been that seafood I had for dinner...But please, R&R! Feedback always welcome!  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Ginny."  
  
....  
  
"Ginny!" Ron smacked her on the head with a pillow. "Stop mooning around, will you? Hurry up, or we'll be late." With that, Ron bounded back up the stairs after Harry's retreating form.  
  
Ginny Weasley shook herself in a vain attempt to get her mind to clear. It was too early, she decided, and having Harry at The Burrow didn't help her. Oh, sure, she loved having him around. Fred and George didn't pick on her near as much when they had Harry here to fool around with. But it put a strain on her: she hated having to act neutral around him, when the truth was, she adored him. Not hero-worship, hell no, she'd gotten over that years ago.  
  
Mrs.Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, harrying Fred. "Come on, come on, do your hair, dear. You look like you've just crawled out of a hole."  
  
Fred smirked. "But I have, Mum. I've got George in my room- what do you think the place is?" He laughed as he ducked Mrs.Weasley's mock blow.  
  
Fred looked over at Ginny, as if only realising she was there. "For christsakes, Gin, look at yourself. Who'd *you* spend the night with- a troll?" He laughed wickedly, and took off back up the stairs.  
  
Mrs.Weasley shook her head. "That boy! I swear, him and George cause me more trouble and worry than the rest of you put together. And after putting up with Charlie and his dragons for so long- that's really saying something." She looked at her daughter. "What's the matter, love?"  
  
Ginny rose from the chair. "Nothing."  
  
Her mother clucked sympathetically. "Maybe you'll feel a bit better when we get to Diagon Alley, dear."  
  
Ginny mumbled her agreement, and climbed the flights of stairs to her room. She glanced up the next flight, to see Ron's door half open. She blushed when she saw Harry strip off his shirt, and slip on a singlet instead. She was fascinated, but forced herself to turn away. //It'll only hurt more, watching him// She reminded herself. //He was never mine, and never will be. Not with him and Ron as close as they are. And it's not right of me to come between my brother and his best friend.//  
  
She continued getting ready in this morose mood. As five pairs of feet clambered down the stairs past her room, she swung her own door open and made her way to the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"You first, Percy." Mr.Weasley said.  
  
Percy grinned, took a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
He vanished. "Fred, you next." With that, he disappeared into the fire just as Percy had done. Fred took his own handful and followed.  
  
"My turn, then." George grabbed a fistful of the powder and said "Kno..Diagon Alley." His cheeky grin was the last thing they saw- even he quailed under Mrs.Weasley's glare.  
  
Ron went next, followed by Harry. Ginny stepped into the grate and called "Diagon Alley!" She whirled around, feeling a bit sick as travelling by Floo always made her, and stepped out, mercifully, at the right grate.  
  
Stepping out onto the paved ground, she nearly landed on top of Harry.  
  
"Shoot, watch it Gin." Harry laughed. "You'll clean me up, one of theses days. Gotta give a bloke the chance to get out of the road."  
  
She smiled forcefully. "Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to."  
  
He just grinned and laughed softly. Ron nudged Harry in the back, and looked at his sister. "M-hm, sure you didn't, Gin."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and walked off, at Fred and George's insistent tugs. Ron gave her one last look that quite plainly said, "Hands off, sis. He's mine and you know it."  
  
Percy put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Come on, Gin, cheer up. Ron's only playing around, you know that."  
  
She watched the boys disappear into Quality Quidditch Supplies. //You're right, Ron. He's not mine. But I wish he was.//  
  
~*~~*~FIN~*~~*~  
  
Well, that's my attempt at semi-het. It's probably the closest I'll ever get to writing het, but hey. It was just one of those niggling things that wouldn't go away. One the other hand, there was the mention/possibility of slash in Harry/Ron...mmmmmm, slash. Like, didn't like? Please R&R!!! 


End file.
